


[Podfic of] For they are rain upon the binding dust of earth

by exmanhater



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Developing Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Relationship Negotiation, sex tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Patrick cries during sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] For they are rain upon the binding dust of earth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For they are rain upon the binding dust of earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116643) by [ingenius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenius/pseuds/ingenius). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/15d76HG) [10.8 MB] 

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 23:39 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
